


Only Look At Me

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, And you know what that means...., But so is Youngbae, CEO Jiyong, College Drop Out Youngbae, Deconstruction, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Jiyong is bad at feelings, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, M/M, Mob Boss Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Rich Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Slow Burn, Stripper Youngbae, Sugar daddy au with a twist, Work In Progress, Youngbae-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 4





	Only Look At Me

**9:30 PM**

_Finally I'm home._ Youngbae thought as he walked through the door closed it behind him,dropping his bags at sides.

Judging by the fact that only the living room light was on,Youngbae guessed that Jiyong probably wasn't home yet.

A letter on the table proved his suspicions correct.


End file.
